The Salad
by Neko Syaoran
Summary: Toris has a salad, and Feliks, being himself, feels like knocking it out of his hands. Luckily, Toris is prepared. School AU. Rated T for one bad word.


**Author's Notes: Wow, I'd like to apologize in advance that I haven't been active. School sucks.... And within this time period, I lost my old computer. Yeah, that means I lost all my old files and fanfics that I wanted to finish and I have to write them from scratch again. At least I have a new computer!! XD This fanfic is part of my birthday present for TwiShi, who I know personally. ... I'm a terrible person since her brithday was in January! T^T Anyways, this story would not make sense if I don't explain the story behind this.**

**STORY BEHIND THIS FANFIC: Last week, my friend TwiShi (who looks like Lithuania) brought a salad to school and she was eating it since she didn't have breakfast. While she was holding on to her salad, another friend of ours (who acts just like Poland, you would swear that they were related!) came by and said "SMACK!" and pretended to smack the bowl out of TwiShi's hands. "You're lucky you're Gin-san," She replied to TwiShi. "Or else I would have knocked it out of your hands." And so we went on and on about how TwiShi should bring two salads, one in which our friend can knock of of her hands and the other for eating. Then I had an amazingly awesome idea, like I always do. "I'm going to write a fanfic about this, and this will be your birthday present!" Thus this was created.**

**Warnings: A totally random fanfic which could possibly happen, Angry!Toris, and spinach. Reader's discretion is not really advised; only if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia and its amazing characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I just own the plot/idea of this fanfic.**

* * *

The Salad

World Academy a school in which the countries of the world attend in order to "achieve" world peace. However, this story does not concern this and instead focuses upon a very silly situation.

It was lunch hour at World Academy and everyone sat where they usually did with the usual people. Toris, who sat outside with Raivis and Eduard, decided to take out his lunch: a salad. As Toris took out the salad, Eduard took notice of the situation since it happens every day.

"Toris, I think you should eat that in class." Eduard said pushing up his glasses.

"Why?" Toris asked. "That would be rude."

"But Feliks always tends to knock it out of your hands!" Raivis argued.

"Don't worry!" Toris reassured. "I'm prepared today!"

And, as if on cue, Feliks shows up.

"Like hi Liet!"

"Hi Feliks."

"Um, is it like okay if I totally knock that out of your hands?" Feliks asked indicating the salad.

"Don't you always?" Toris replied.

"But, you like always get mad at me." Feliks pouted. "Are you totally sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" And thus Feliks knocked the salad out of Toris' hands.

Toris sighed and took out a second salad.

"Like Liet, that cheating!" Feliks pouted and pretended to be annoyed.

"Nope! It's not cheating." Toris said, sure of not having his lunch knocked over. "It's called being-"

At that moment, Ivan passed by the small group being chased by Natasha. This little event cause Toris to lose his grip on his salad, and as it fell Natasha hit it back into the air as she chased Ivan. The salad fell out of the bowl and landed all over the poor Lithuanian.

"-Prepared…" Toris said disappointedly and sighed.

Feliks just giggled and tried to help get the salad off Toris.

"Why can't I win?" Toris asked.

"It's okay Liet!" Feliks reassured him. "At least you weren't like totally embarrassed!" Feliks patted Toris on the back.

The bell rang, signally the end of lunch. Raivis and Eduard said a quick farewell and left for their next class. Feliks walked with Toris until they reached Feliks' classroom. Toris then walked part of the way by himself until Alfred joined him.

"Hey Toris!" Alfred greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Alfred." Toris replied.

"Why do you have a leaf on your back?" Alfred asked, pulling said leaf off. "Is that a spinach leaf!? Gross!!" Alfred stuck his stuck out and dropped the leaf in a nearby trashcan.

"… I had a leaf on my back?" Toris asked.

"Yeah, a spinach leaf!" Alfred made a gagging noise. The American looked over at the Lithuanian, who looked like he was about to explode. "You okay, Toris?" Alfred asked, not in a timid voice since is a hero. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong…"

"Damn it, Feliks!!" Toris shouted. "I'm going to kill you!!"

Alfred just stood there in shock as Toris panted heavily from his sudden outburst. They stood there in silence, Alfred trying to find a way to calm the Lithuanian down.

After a while, Alfred poked Toris. "Feel better now?"

Toris stood in silence. "Yeah."

Alfred just patted his friend's head. "You both have problems."

Toris just looked at the ground. "I guess."

They continued their journey to class. "But then again, I guess we all must have some problems." Toris said under his breath.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, even if you hated it!**


End file.
